


Me and You

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Jack finally understands why.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write only during a song), prompt “How Deep Is Your Love” (by The Bird and the Bee)

“It couldn’t _not_ be you,” said Sam, and Jack finally believed it.

He’d loved her since… he wasn’t sure, actually, when respect had turned to friendship to love, until long after she was so deep in his heart that he’d never have any hope of getting her out.

But there was still hope for Sam, to find someone who wasn’t so much older, wasn’t so damaged, wasn’t her very-recently-former CO.

And yet…

Jack smiled. “Then, I’m glad it’s me.”

THE END


End file.
